Ravaged Lands
by A Derpy King Boo
Summary: In the once peaceful Equestria, an epic infection arises, turning everypony into flesh eating zombies. I try to last as long as I can, but fail in the end and become one of them. However, I can still use my brain to control my infection. With some help from an old friend, I try to get some help before time runs out. Rated M for later parts.
1. The Last Moment

Ravaged Lands

Chapter 1: The Last Moment

I kept running as fast as I could. I looked back and saw a dark gray sky along with dozens, if not hundreds, of unicorns, Pegasi, and Earth ponies chasing after me. I saw Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack all chasing after me, leading the herd of infected. I wasn't too sure if Twilight, Pinkie Pie, or Rainbow Dash were gone too, but I couldn't stop and make sure they were all fine. I swung my head back around and continued running.

I outstretched my wings and tried taking off, but the pain Fluttershy gave me earlier had caused me to stay grounded. I tried very hard to fly away, but failed in taking off. My hooves were growing more tired by the second, but I couldn't stop, not now.

_I'm not tired! I'm not tired!_ I encouraged myself. I had pushed myself beyond my limits but still was forced to keep going.

In front of me stood a giant cliff. I came to a halt and peered my head over the side, revealing a long fall ahead. Turning around, I saw the herd of infected running straight towards me. I turned back around, shut my eyes, and started rushing off the side, but not before my left hind hoof was struck.

I groaned and screamed in pain, looking down to realize that my Fluttershy was the one who bit my leg. I managed to shake her off and glide down to safety inside a thick forest. I stood in the forest for a while, tending to my bitten leg. I couldn't put any weight on it, so I was walking on the other three legs. It was much slower than how I'd been traveling the last few minutes, but I was safe for now.

At least that's what I thought...

When I heard sounds coming from behind me, I stopped and turned around to see where it was coming from. Nopony else was there with me, so I decided to hide myself inside the tall, aluminizing grass.

I hid myself from any obvious sight and peered my head out, just a bit. I looked around and heard the sounds coming closer. When they finally stopped, I took one long last look to make sure the coast was clear. When I figured I was all alone, I got back up, and started limping my way over to safety. However, when I started moving, I was treated to my last remaining memories alive:

I was tackled to the ground, looked up, and saw my Fluttershy bite ferociously into my chest, where my heart was. She snapped my heart out and tossed it aside and thus, I have died.


	2. Infected

Chapter 2: Infected

*Cough* *Cough*

I awoke to only find out that I am still alive. I look around and wonder how I'm still alive. I saw an object to my right and walked over to see what exactly it was.

My legs felt stronger now, especially the bitten one. I looked at the hoof that was bitten and, instead of my usual blue color, I saw a dark, menacing tone of green, with portions missing, almost like they were bitten off!

The same thing occurs all over my body as I look at a reflection of myself in a river nearby. My mane has been destroyed, one of my eyes is red, the other green, bones can be seen from my back side and from my right front hoof, chunks of my body are missing, left with these sort of bite marks, my brain could be seen thanks to there being a hole in my head, and there was a hole in my chest, where my heart should be.

Wait? My heart's not in me! I looked over to the object I found earlier. Walking up to it, I took a closer look and examined it more closely; that was my heart laid out on the ground, bite marks in it!

Just then, I heard sounds coming from three different directions, all coming closer to my position. I didn't know what to do, so I tried flying away. I started running in order to take off but then I realized that I couldn't; one of my wings had been partially torn off. How'd I not feel that?

I tried hiding myself within the tall grass, but it was too late; I was surrounded by three ponies, a unicorn, a Pegasus, and an Earth pony. I could smell the aroma of fresh blood in the air and started attacking the Earth pony in front of me, only to be stopped completely by magic coming from the unicorn. The magic was enough to knock me out unconscious, leaving everything else that happened a blur.

* * *

I awoke several hours later in a daze, unaware as to what happened earlier. I opened my eyes, seeing every color from when I was alive in my green eye, and seeing only red in my red eye. I shut my red eye and saw that I was encased in some sort of test tube. I had wires attached all over my body and had zero strength to try to rip them off.

I gazed down a little and saw the unicorn from before in front of me, holding up a clipboard with her magic. I'd imagine that they're taking notes, but I wasn't too sure on that. The unicorn then turned around and started talking to themselves, I think. I saw nopony else there so maybe this unicorn was talking to itself. The test tube wasn't that thick, so I managed to hear everything through my ears.

"This is odd," they started.

"What is?" Another voice said. It almost sounded like Rainbow Dash's voice, but I couldn't tell if they were Rainbow Dash.

"This pony was bitten and had their heart torn from them, but they didn't become an infected..." The unicorn continued. This sounded like Twilight, but I still wasn't too sure.

"So, what does that mean?" 'Rainbow Dash' asked.

"It means that they're not living, but they're also not dead..." 'Twilight' answered.

"How's that possible, Twilight?" 'Rainbow Dash' asked, revealing the identity of the unicorn.

"I don't know, Rainbow Dash." Twilight answered, revealing the identity of the other pony in the room, which I was still unable to see. "But what I do know is that this pony was a Pegasus before dying and that he can control the infected side of him with his still-functioning brain. He can choose to be a savage, or he can choose not to be one, something Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack can't do."

There was some tense silence as I was being closely examined some more. As Twilight came closer to me, she put a hoof on the test tube I was in. My mind was forcing me to try and attack my friend, but I chose not to, though the aroma of her blood was stifling.

I controlled myself to stop trying to release myself and attack, something that I found very hard to do. My brain was tough to control, but I managed to overcome the challenge. I focused on things that happened before this infection started: me and my Fluttershy getting married, my friends stopping Discord in order to save me, my paralyzed wings, regaining my ability to fly. All these things were enough to put me in a calm and collective mood.

"I'm going to release him and see what happens." Twilight said. "Drink this potion first, just in case something goes wrong."

She handed the potion to the other pony in the room, Rainbow Dash, I'm assuming. For some reason, my brain couldn't remember whether or not she was actually here or not.

Twilight and Rainbow Dash both drank the potion and began releasing me from the test tube. The liquid that surrounded me drained out, and the harsh stinging of air hit my lungs, traveling through my mouth, my nose, and the hole in my chest now. I guess when you die, you no longer require oxygen to help keep you conscious.

Anyway, the test tube lifted and the wires were taken off of me. I looked around with both eyes opened, seeing a mixture of every color in one eye and only red in the other. I gazed down a bit and saw Twilight fully suited in some sort of armor. Strange though, I don't remember seeing her put that on. She reached out towards me, startling me just a bit.

The aroma of Twilight's blood was killing me - scratch that, I'm already dead - was driving me nuts. I forced myself not to think about it and attack her, which managed to work for now. Later could be a different story if I'm out here longer than what I expect.

"It doesn't appear to be drawn to flesh." Twilight concluded.

"But it is still scary looking, even for me." Rainbow Dash said, revealing herself.

I turned my attention away from Twilight towards Rainbow Dash's wings. I noticed how perfect they were and how mine were deformed. She was floating in space, something I wish I could do, but ultimately couldn't. I started walking over to her to see her float up close, but was stopped short because I couldn't coordinate my legs properly anymore.

"His coordination seems to have been taken away from him. He can't control his legs properly anymore." Twilight said.

"Okay, but can you please get him away from me?" Rainbow pleaded.

Twilight giggled at the athlete's fear she was inducing currently. "Fine, Rainbow."

Twilight stopped me using her magic and dragged me back into the test tube I was in. I was growing angrier the longer I stood in the test tube, kicking and head butting the glass in front of me, hoping to break it and finally move about.

"He's trying to break it!" Twilight exclaimed. "Rainbow, push that button over there!"

"On it!" Rainbow Dash answered, pushing a button that was located in front of her. Moments later, some sort of liquid poured in from the top of the test tube. It mixed in with the liquid that was already in there and eventually, I lost consciousness.


	3. Infected Outbreak

Chapter 3: Infected Outbreak

I awoke several hours later, at least that's it felt like. I looked around and I saw Twilight huddled in a corner, about to become infected. Shocked and surprised, I desperately tried breaking the glass of the test tube, kicking and head butting it hard.

Time was running out for Twilight as the infected Pegasus pony creeped closer towards the frightened alicorn. I gave one last effort to break free and managed to do so, shattering the glass and causing the liquid to spill everywhere. I charged towards the infected pony and tackled them aside. They looked back at me, attempting to attack me.

I charged towards this Pegasus once more and tackled it to the ground. They tried desperately to break my grasp, but I soon put a stop to that, in a way I'll always regret; I bit into this pony's chest and ripped out its heart, collapsed its lungs and, biting into the head, tore out its brain, killing it almost instantaneously. I took a closer look at the Pegasus I just mauled, only to realize that it was Rainbow Dash! I just killed Rainbow Dash! I shut her eyes with the rest of my front left hoof, pushing my friend away. I was disgusted at what I had just done but I had to do it, if it meant Twilight could remain un-infected.

I looked over and started walking towards Twilight, having better luck this time than earlier. She looked up into my multi-colored eyes, thinking I was going to do the same to her, but instead, I held out my hoof and l tried helping her up.

"I. No. Harm." I struggled saying. My speech obviously took a toll when I became infected.

Twilight stared into my green eye and knew that I really meant no harm.

"Why did you do that?" She asked after I helped her up.

"You. Alicorn." I tried saying. "You. Important...you. Friend."

She looked closer into my green eye. "Is that you, Thunder?"

I nodded my head, showing that I was Thunder Grays.

"You...saved me." Twilight exclaimed. "Why?"

"You. Do. Same. Thing. If I. Was you." I said.

She nodded at my response. "I probably would've."

I tried smiling, but lost all control of the facial muscles I had. I couldn't move any of them, besides the ones that moved my mouth. "What. Happened?"

"A group of infected ponies came in, all led by the rest of our friends. I spun around and saw Rainbow Dash fight of every single one of them. I was astounded by the strength she had and hid myself away in a secret room, taking you with me, for further studies. I called for Rainbow to follow and tried shutting the door on those infected, but Rainbow was bitten while making her way in here. I put up a protection spell and blew all the zombies away, helping Rainbow Dash into the room. I shut the door to this room and laid Rainbow Dash on the ground in the corner. A few moments later, you woke and...well, the rest you know..."

I looked at the Pegasus I just mauled and then back at Twilight. "I. Sorry."

"You didn't mean to." Twilight answered back, the aroma of her blood pounding me. "You did it to save me."

I turned away and started weeping. I couldn't cry since nothing inside me produced the tears anymore so all I could do was whimper and weep. "Where. Pinkie?" I said through my whimpering.

Twilight patted me on what was left of my back. "She's gone, too."

I couldn't believe it. All my friends - our friends - were gone. All that was left was Twilight. I turned to her and tried asking her something. "They. Gone?"

"Yes, all our friends are gone..." Twilight assured me.

I shook my head, meaning that I didn't mean that. Pointing my hoof towards the door, I asked again. "They. Gone?"

Twilight got the message, answering my question. "I don't know. It's been awfully quiet recently."

"I. Check." I said. "Get. Back."

She opened the door with her magic, huddling to the farthest corner of the room. "Be careful." She told me.

"I. Dead." I answered back as Twilight shut the door.

I looked around and saw dozens of infected ponies lying on the ground, none that were moving. Rainbow Dash gave each of them a good fight if she managed to kill each one of them without a weapon. I turned my head a little to the right and saw the rest of our friends; Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie.

Fluttershy...

I weeped as I saw my beloved Fluttershy lying on the ground, knowing that she had been killed. I couldn't blame Rainbow Dash for this, she was only trying to protect Twilight, much like Twilight couldn't blame me for killing Rainbow Dash, since I was trying to save her.

I stared up into the dark, dreadful sky. This infection has pretty much destroyed all of Equestria and pony kind, itself. I concluded that we were alone so after shutting Fluttershy's eyes, I made my way back to the door, pounding on it since I didn't know my own strength.

"Twi. It. Me." I tried yelling. I pounded on the door further until it eventually broke off its rusty hinges. I peered into the room and saw Twilight huddled into the furthest corner of the room, scared out of her mind.

"I'm sorry, Thunder." Twilight said. "It's just...well, I'm not...what I'm trying to say is-"

I held up the remainder of my left front hoof towards Twilight. "It. Alright."

My left front hoof tore off from the rest of my leg. I was now standing on three legs, something that made me feel uncomfortable. Now, I was putting so much weight on my right front hoof, to balance out my weight throughout my body. Twilight jumped back when she saw one of my limbs fall off.

"You're deteriorating!" She exclaimed.

"What. That. Mean?"

"It means you're slowly decomposing; you're going to turn into rubble, work yourself to pieces!" She told me.

"I. Going. Break?" I tried asking.

Twilight nodded. "So to speak."

I didn't know what to do, what to feel. I may not be alive but I'm not dead. However, I did know that I was extremely hurt. I only had a matter of days, at most, before I broke down for the last time.

"Let. Go." I said. "Coast. Clear."

"Alright, Thunder." Twilight replied.


	4. Long Road Ahead

Chapter 4: Long Road Ahead

Everywhere we turned, fires were occurring , with black smoke painting the dark gray sky. With no Pegasus ponies left to clear the skies, and Twilight not use to her new wings, the skies appeared to be locked the way they were.

"Where. Going?" I struggled to say.

"To Canterlot." Twilight answered. "Supposedly, that's a safe haven."

"What. Me?" I asked.

"Are you trying to ask, 'What about me?'" Twilight replied.

I nodded my head. Unfortunately, one of my eyes had fallen off! I figured it was my red eye, since I could see every color still. Twilight jumped back again as she was witnessing her final close friend fall apart.

"I don't know about you..." Twilight answered. "Maybe if I ask Princess Celestia for some assistance, maybe she'll let you in, but I'm not so certain."

"If. She. Help," I started, "it. Mean. A lot."

"I'm sure it would, Thunder." Twilight responded.

We continued walking towards Canterlot, mainly because the railroads were no longer in service due to the widespread infection. It took a long time getting to Canterlot, especially with me walking on three legs. It was kind enough of Twilight to walk alongside me and help me up when I stumbled over the few times. She tried having a conversation with me but my answers always came out in short, choppy utterances.

"How's life, err, the afterlife like." She asked, breaking some eerie silence.

"It. Not. Afterlife." I said.

"Then what is it?"

"I. Not. Sure." I answered.

"But what's it like?" She repeated.

"It. Bad." I admitted.

"How so?"

"I. Can't. Breath." I replied. "Air. Hurts. I. Falling. Apart."

"I know." Twilight said. "It must hurt losing body parts like that."

"I. No. Feel. Pain." I tried to say.

"You don't? Really?" Twilight sounded surprised.

"No." I answered. That was the only short, choppy answer that sounded normal.

"How did you, umm..."

"Die?" I asked.

"If you don't mind me asking..." Twilight continued.

"No." I said. "Don't. Mind. Flutter. Ripped. Heart. Out."

"Fluttershy ripped your heart out?" Twilight asked.

"Yes."

"Didn't that hurt?"

I sighed. "Hurt. Emotion. Not. Physical."

Silence fell for the remainder of the trip as we continued walking along the rails. Eventually, we finally made it to Canterlot. I stood back as Twilight continued on into the barred up city.

"I'll see what I can do, Thunder." Twilight assured as the doors closed between us.

_I sure hope so.._. I thought.


	5. The Help?

Chapter 5: The Help?

I stood outside the barred up gates of Canterlot. Once the guard started assembling a machine gun turret on top of one of the lookout posts, I had started hustling away as fast as I could, unfortunately losing one of my wings and my tail. I had started falling apart even faster than before!

_Oh, Twilight, please hurry_... I thought as I looked up into the dark, gloomy skies.

* * *

"But Princess! He's different! He saved my life!"

Twilight was attempting to change her mentor's mind about Thunder. However, no matter what she tried, she couldn't change the alicorn's mind.

"I'm sorry, Twilight!" Celestia answered. "But for the safety of the rest of our citizens, we simply cannot have an infected roaming around inside the gates of Canterlot! Whether he's different or not!"

"But, Celestia, he's-"

"I'm sorry, Twilight." Celestia responded. "But the answer is no."

Twilight held her head down, giving up on the hopes of changing Celestia's mind. She slowly started to walk out of what was left of the Canterlot castle and onto the quiet streets of what used to be known as a hustle-and-bustle kind of city. She raised her wings as she began closing in on the gates of Canterlot.

_If she won't help him_, Twilight told herself, _I will._

She flew into the air and over the barred gates, revealing the cold, torn up outside world. Looking down, she slowly descended and touched the ground. She looked left and right, up and down, all over for Thunder, who was no where to be seen.

"Thunder?" She called out. "Where are you?"

No answer...

_I sure hope he's alright..._

* * *

I looked around, trying desperately to avoid the savage timberwolves. How or why they were here was beyond me but I had to find cover.

And fast. I could sense the aroma of the timberwolves' breath not too far from here. I looked around one last time and saw a little shed in the distance.

_WROOOOAAAHHH!_

The timberwolves were getting closer. I hustled on over to the little abandoned shed as fast as I could go, losing some more body parts along the way.

I made it into the safe zone for now, without being noticed. I had lost another leg, my right hind hoof, along with my mane. I'm pretty sure one of my lungs fell out of me but I didn't need that anymore. I was down to two legs, one wing, one eye, one lung, and whatever else was inside of me.

With two legs now, a right front hoof and a left hind hoof, I had to double the weight put on each of them in order to keep me up. I started pacing inside the shed in order to get used to this new form. The longer I paced, the more I thought about how this shit never should have happened!

The infection has only been present for about a month now, but the majority of Equestria is gone! Cloudsdale was considered to be the first safe haven, but fell to the wrath of the infected within a matter of hours. Ponyville was swept through without even a fight. Manehattan and Fillydelphia were also brought down at the hooves of the infected within hours. News of the infection quickly made its way towards Canterlot and that's why they have a huge, rugged gateway. Nopony's heard from the Crystal Empire and its inhabitants so it was thought that they have fallen, too. Las Pegasus and Baltimare have also been swept through, infecting all of their citizens. Canterlot was one of the only remaining cities left, and even they have been attacked.

Infected ponies started attacking the castle, going for Celestia and Luna. They tore off bricks from the castle and actually made a huge dent in the structure of it. One of the towers had fallen, crushing Luna in the process and killing her. Celestia fled the castle and let the unicorn guards and the Pegasus guards handle the infected, ultimately stopping them in their tracks by shooting them to death. The guards saw a break in the zombie ambush and hustled to finish the metal walls, which they successfully did, losing many valuable guards along the way, unfortunately. A mere total of 37 ponies, unicorns being the majority, were left after the attack on Canterlot. The death toll made its way into the thousands and grew each and every day.

I paced around on my two legs a little bit more until I realized something.

"Twi!" I yelled. "She. Still. There!"

I opened the door to the shed, rushing to go find Twilight, only to find a timberwolf standing right in front of me. I ran away as fast as I could, but running on twos was a lot harder than what it seemed. I tripped over, breaking off my left hind hoof. I used my last remaining hoof to try to drag myself away, but was snatched up by the timberwolf.

_WROOOOAAAHHH!_

The terrible breath assaulted my face as it was bringing me closer to its mouth.

"Help! Me!" I screamed as I was being brought closer to the timberwolf. It opened its mouth as I shut my eye, accepting my destiny.


	6. The Last Stand

Chapter 6: The Last Stand

_WROOOOAAAHHH!_

"Help! Me!" I screamed as I was being brought closer to the timberwolf. It opened its mouth as I shut my eye, accepting my destiny.

"Hold it right there!" A voice shouted. The timberwolf brought me away as it turned its head to see who said that. I opened my eye and saw Twilight in the far distance. She flung a rock into the timberwolf's mouth, choking it, and dismantling it.

I fell to the ground as the timberwolf fell apart. Hitting the ground, I lost my last leg, my last wing, and some more internal organs. I fell face first into the dirt, and knocked out.

* * *

"Thunder?" A voice called.

"You shouldn't have brought that thing here!" Another voice said.

"He saved my life!" The first voice said. I knew that was Twilight.

"And you almost died saving a dead one!"

"You don't understand!" Twilight exclaimed. "He's different! He doesn't think like the other ones do. He's neither living nor dead."

"Then we'll just have to make him dead, won't we!"

I opened my eyes and saw a royal guard talking to Twilight. I was in some sort of castle, the Canterlot castle I presume. The guard started walking over towards me, with Twilight being held back by two other guards. This guard was a Pegasus pony with a suit of gold armor on. They had red eyes, and a black coat. Turning their head, they summoned a unicorn guard to come into the room. This guard was white with blue eyes, wearing some faded gold armor. They came up to where I was and the table I was on tilted upwards.

"Right through him, sir?"

"Right through, private!"

They were going to stab me! I used all my strength to try and break free but was being held down by the Pegasus guard.

The horn of the unicorn pointed towards my head as the guard started backing up. Charging at me, I shut my eye and opened my mouth. Opening my eye at the right time, I shut my mouth and bit off the unicorn's horn, infecting them.

Everypony was in shock after what I had just done and the unicorn guard was quickly excommunicated. The Pegasus pony turned towards me and punched me across my face, causing a tear in my neck to appear. They tried for a second punch, but I bit into her hoof, infecting her. The two guards that were holding Twilight back fled, freeing Twilight. I was freed from the table I was on by Twilight's magic as she brought me over and set me down onto her back. She rushed out of the castle as fast as her legs would take her but I was slowing her down with my weight.

Celestia saw Twilight leaving with me and called for guards to come stop us. Twilight ran out of the castle with me on her back and we made out way towards the barred up gates. She unleashed a magic burst from her horn, hoping that it would be enough to pry open the doors.

Smoke appeared around the gates but nothing else. We were soon trapped and surrounded by guards everywhere. They opened a path for Celestia to walk through and she stopped in front of us.

"Give it up, Twilight." She started. "You're surrounded."

"No." Twilight firmly said.

"Hand that thing over, and we'll let you go!"

Twilight turned her head and looked me in the eye. "He saved my life."

"So?"

Twilight turned back and faced the Princess, her original mentor, her idol. She couldn't believe how black her heart had become as a result of these events.

"So," Twilight continued, "I have to save his life!"

She spread her wings out and just had enough strength to fly over the gates. She then ran away, back to the remains of her home back in Ponyville. The guards started going after them but were stopped by Celestia.

"Let them go." She said. "It's their loss."

* * *

Twilight ran as fast as her legs could carry us, not stopping for anything along the way.

"Thank. Twi." I said.

"You saved my life," she replied, "it was the right thing to do."

I tried smiling, but appeared to have lost the muscles that allow someone to do that. We made it to Ponyville about five minutes later. Entering what was left of my savior's house, she set me down on top of a table.

"Stay here." She told me. "I'll go see If I can create some hooves for you to walk on."

"Thank. Twi." I responded.

I looked around and saw a photo of our friends on top of the fireplace. I started weeping a little as I saw that. I dreadfully missed our friends and my dear Fluttershy. I heard footsteps coming from the kitchen and so I tried turning my head that way, but couldn't. I knew Twilight couldn't be there since she went upstairs and the kitchen was behind me.

"Who. There?" I tried asking.

I heard a door open up and heard screams thereafter. Twilight came bolting downstairs after that and went over to whoever was behind me.

"There, there..." She said. "It's alright."

"Who is that?" The voice asked.

"That's Thunder." Twilight answered. "Or, at least what's left of him is."

"Why'd you bring that here?"

I was hurt by what they had just called me. I had a name, I wasn't 'that' or 'that thing.' I was Thunder Grays, goddammit!

"He saved my life from Rainbow Dash." Twilight replied. "I had to save his from the guards in Canterlot."

"I. No. Bite." I added. "I. Friend."

"Why is he talking like that?"

"When he became one of them, his speech took a hit, as well as the structure of his body." Twilight said.

"I. No. Harm." I tried adding in.

"So where are his legs, and his tail, and his wings?"

"They all fell off or were torn off, Spike."

"Ouch," Spike said, "didn't that hurt?" He came around the table with Twilight.

"I. No. Feel. Pain."

"That's cool!" Spike replied.

Twilight smiled, knowing that her baby dragon assistant hasn't been this happy in a while. She heard thunder outside. "Help me try to find some hooves for him. I'll surgically put them on him."

"Alright, Twilight." Spike said as they started searching.

"We'll be outside if you need us, Thunder." Twilight told me.

"Thank. Twi." I responded as she shut the door.


	7. Farewell to Magic

Chapter 7: Farewell to Magic

"And I'll just put that here and...Ta-da! You have hooves once more!"

I was helped onto the ground and felt my new hooves firmly touching the ground. I started walking around on them and they felt perfect. I started running and they felt fine, in place.

"Thank. Twi." I struggled saying.

"It's no problem at all, Thunder." Twilight said. "If only you were there to help me with Spike."

"I. Sorry." I replied.

"You couldn't help," Twilight continued, "you had no legs."

She broke down into tears as I walked up to her. I let her rest her head against my infected body. The infection only spread if I did something to somepony else, like bite into them. It didn't matter if somepony's head was laid up against me.

"Thunder, you may be gone, but you're still alive to me." Twilight said through her tears.

I felt touched by her words. "Thank. You. Twi. Light."

* * *

We walked outside to bury Spike properly, along with the rest of our friends. We gathered up their bodies, one by one, and brought them to the park. Digging seven holes, Twilight used her magic to lay each of them to rest.

"Our friends weren't always perfect," Twilight started, "but they meant the world to us. We will never forget the true spirits that resided within everypony here. They will be in our thoughts and heart for as long as we shall live. Today, we lost the final friend to the hooves of the infected. He, along with the rest of our friends, will truly be missed."

I started putting the dirt back in each hole, completely unaware that I was slowly falling apart. Once the holes were all filled back up, Twilight came up to me.

"Can you do me a favor?" She asked.

"What?"

Twilight sighed before asking for her favor. "I want you to infect me."

"Why?" I said, astonished by the favor at hoof.

"I don't want to live like this anymore." She told me. "I'd rather die than live each and every day alone. You're slowly deteriorating, and sooner or later, you'll be gone too."

I shook my head no but started thinking about it further.

"You. Sure?" I asked.

Twilight nodded. "One hundred percent. Please infect me."

I took in a long, stingy breath, letting all the air I took in back out. I opened my mouth, closed my eye, and ripped into Twilight's chest, ripping out her heart.

"Thank. You, Thunder." She said through her deadly pain. "This. Means a lot...to me..."

She let out one long last sigh as I shut her eyes. I fell to the ground shortly afterwards, breaking off the new legs I had just been given. I looked to my left and saw some zombie ponies headed straight for me. I closed my eye as they started feasting upon what was left for me. My last thoughts pounded my brain as I was slowly being devoured. The last thing I thought about, other than my Fluttershy, was Twilight.

"Thank. For. Being. Good. Friend. Twi." I said as the last zombie pony swallowed my head.


End file.
